mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Circuit (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U)
Mario Circuit (マリオサーキット) is a fighting stage from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and later returns in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. This arena draws heavy influence from the Mario Kart 8 version of Mario Circuit, featuring multiple locations and landmarks from the track. Layout Much like the Rainbow Road stage in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, Mario Circuit is a cruise stage, meaning players fight on a platform (or platforms) that fly across a location. This gives players a blissful look at all of Mario Circuit, from its nice curves to it's glorious castle. Occasionally pit stops are made at notable places in the track. Most of the fighting takes place on two red and white platforms. These two horizontal stages run parallel to each other, and the top one is slightly shorter in length. The higher one also has the ability to be hopped/fallen through. Both of them are decorated with what seems to be Metal Wheels that have Anti-gravity activation. The staple of Mario Kart battle stages also returns: Shy Guys. These merciless CPU drivers will burst on the course with barely any warning at all. If a Shy Guy catches you in its way, they won't swerve... they'll run your right over without care or compassion. Occasionally you can knock them away first, but intense skills will be needed. Destinations These are the four special locations in Mario Circuit where the two platforms will make port and allow the fighters to kill each other on solid ground: #Near Peach's Castle, the players stop while upside down on the course. Here they can fight on a yellow overhang. Shy Guy's are prevalent in this area. #A small plateau is also available for fighting. It's completely detached from the main circuit, and only a small "Mario Circuit" booth is there. #The start/finish line is also a brawling place. A sign says "Mario Circuit" overhead, and the road is free from Shy Guys. #Players also stop on the first white bridge, where it is turned sideways thanks to Anti-gravity. Shy Guy warning. Ω Form Every stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U has a variant, the "Ω form", in which the course is massively oversimplified. For Mario Circuit, the stage has been reduced to a single red and white platform with a few black engines. It still floats around the track but makes no stops at all. This variant is for online matches, either to keep the fight engaged, or to reduce lag. Trivia! *All of the Shy Guys are red. In previous Mario Kart Super Smash Bros. courses, they've been multi-colored. **Also, all of the drive Standard Karts with Standard Wheels. *This is the second Mario Circuit stage in a Super Smash Bros. ''game. The first one appeared in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. **The Super Smash Bros. Brawl version also appeared as a retro stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, however, labelled "Mario Circuit (Brawl)". **Both also appear in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, with the Brawl version being renamed to "Figure-8 Circuit". Gallery Mario_Circuit_(Super_Smash_Bros._for_Wii_U).jpg|"Kill all that come, and they'll stop coming." Mario Circuit (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) (Final Destination Version).jpg|The Final Destination, or Ω form, of Mario Circuit. Mario Circuit (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) (5).png|Bowser, Link, Dr. Mario, and Jigglypuff avoid Shy Guys. Mario Circuit (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) (Plateau).png|Fox, Villager, and Sonic enjoy the nice booth. Category:Battle stages Category:Non-Mario Kart series Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Category:Tracks Category:Miscellaneous